


The Love That Never Was

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Community: kink_bingo, Elevator Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, Love, Mental Coercion, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postage stamp story incorporating four elements: danger, exhibitionism, virginity, bondage (other).<br/>Also written for an anon prompt at <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com">xmen-firstkink</a> meme:</p><p>"Some women like money, others love power<br/>Emma is into virginity's pure flower;<br/>Alex alas cannot protest for very long,<br/>she's good at persuasion (warn for dub-con)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Never Was

”You know what Shaw will do to you if he catches you,” Janos said, tying his bowtie into an almost perfect knot. ”Is the boy worth it?”

“Oh Janos. You only ask a silly question like that because you don't understand. He is stunning, pure as fallen snow. Do you know how rare that is?”

“Very?”

“And that's rounding up! I don't think I have met one like him in two years. That is a long time to wait for a treat. So Shaw or no Shaw, I'm not letting this boy slip from my grasp,” Emma said, zipping up her mini skirt. It was a ridiculous excuse of a skirt, but it made her ass look amazing. Emma leaned to check her lipstick from the corner of the large mirror. Janos always hogged the mirror, no matter where they stayed. Sometimes it was a challenge to share a room with him. Yet, better Janos than Azazel.

“Besides, Shaw will not catch me. He never has and he never will. I'm offended that you underestimate me like that. You should know better by now.”

“I do know better. That's why I will be the one telling you 'I told you so' when Shaw brokers you off to De Beers.”

Emma just scoffed at that. Janos shrugged in reply and undid the bow to try again. Emma thought he was prissy with that thing, but she knew better than comment on it. He would only argue not being obsessed with his looks for half an hour, all the while staring at the mirror. Any other evening that would've been fun to observe, but tonight Emma was on tight schedule.

“So, where did we land on this? Do you have my back or not?”

“Yes, of course, you know that. Go feast on your delicious boy meat, I'll keep pushing the button. Though personally I think the suite elevator is a bit bleak place for the first time.”

“It doesn't matter if its the back alley, he won't remember any of it. Five minutes. Don't be late,” Emma said, smacking her lips to even the lipstick. Janos smirked and kept adjusting the bow tie.

The casino was packed with people and along with it, the white noise of their thoughts. Emma ignored it with the practiced ease. She was only interested about one mind, one delicious scent in this sea of people.

The boy's mind was distinctive enough, but Emma was drawn more to his scent. It was beautiful, complex and delicious. Warm cinnamon mixed with sunshine and ripe fruits, with stripes of something luscious and dark, like motor oil, inside of it. Emma wanted nothing more that dwell in that scent, roll around in it, lick the boys sweaty skin inch by inch for hours. Unfortunately, time was not on her side. But Emma had decided she would have what she could from him, no matter how little.

It didn't take long to pinpoint him. He stood next to the slot machines, with sort of forced air of nonchalance. He was tall, with sandy colored hair and a look of hunger in his eyes, like all he saw in life was things he wanted to have but never could. Emma liked that. It was a weakness and easy to exploit. You only needed a shiny promise and he would fall for it, because he wanted to fall for it. He ached to fall.

Emma's plan was pragmatic and direct. A touch, and he would be under her spell. The touching part wasn't even necessary, but she wanted to touch him as much as possible. Emma walked to him and smiled.

“Excuse me, could you tell me where the nearest elevator is?” Emma asked, placing her hand on his arm. The boy looked at her, first annoyed, then enthralled after he got an eyeful of Emma's outfit.

“It's ah...It's...That way. M'am,” he said, eyes glued to her cleavage. His brain lighted up like a Christmas tree and Emma zoned on those bright parts, pushing them one after another until his brain accommodated her manipulation and released whole wave of endorphins. His eyes widened and heartbeat quickened.

“Darling, I'm so glad I found you. I've been looking all over for you.”

“What? Who are you?”

“I'm Grace. Your girlfriend. We are in love,” Emma said, the endorphin floating the words deeper into his mind, like a leaf carried within a strong stream. It was a simple and crude method, that wouldn't hold him for long but Emma didn't need it to last. This was one quick, dirty love story.

The boy nodded, accepted her words and wrapped his arm around her waist. He radiated heat and that delicious, sweet sugary scent of pureness. Emma inhaled it greedily.

“Hi. I waited for you,” he said, his conscious mind numb and sluggish under the weight of love.

“I know, you are such a good boyfriend. But now we have to hurry, we are late. Follow me,” Emma said, tugging him to move. She kept a light hold on his mind, barely the weight of a butterfly wing. She didn't have to push hard, when she knew where to apply the pressure. He followed after her, trustful as a child, holding her hand.

“Were we supposed to go somewhere?”

“It's dinner time sweetie. Aren't you hungry?”

Emma knew he was, because she could pick up the hunger a mile off. He hadn't eaten today, maybe in two days. The love implanted in his mind made him believe Emma beyond reason, but the hunger created the need to follow her, just because the simple promise of food. It all worked beautifully.

Emma lead him to the suite elevator and when the doors closed behind them, she bounced on him like a lion over the limping gazelle. The boy let out a small 'uumphf' sound, and struggled against her. Emma created a scrap of false memory, that assured him that they had done this before, several times. It was hard to hook that into his mind, but the raging body chemistry made everything so much simpler. His body poisoned him, all for her.

He was lean and muscular, endless supply of beautiful skin and confusion. She kissed him roughly, forcing him against the elevator wall, pushed his shirt up to get her hands on his naked skin. The kissing didn't shake him, but the moment her fingers brushed against his stomach, his mind slipped and turned in her mental hold. One moment she held a steady mental structure of fake love and misguided trust, and in a blink of an eye it all turned into a snake pit of hissing, coiling fear.

“No! Get away from me!” he shouted and pushed Emma, causing her to slam against the elevator doors. The light blinked, the doors opened and Emma had to catch the rail to stay on her feet and not tumble down on her ass. She growled rather unladylike, and threw a furious look on anybody stupid enough to call this elevator. It happened to be Janos, who stared at her for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Five minute mark,” he said before pushing the button again. “Two more rides, tops!”

“Goddammit. Sugar, everything is fine, you know me, you are safe...” Emma created new web of love, trust and pleasure inside his mind, forcing the snake like thoughts back under the mental rock they had crawled out. “Come back to me sugar,” she cooed, and the boy blinked in confusion. For a moment everything teetered, Emma's hold against his fear, but Emma was stronger. He took one, hesitant step toward her and Emma flung herself on him, tearing off his clothes, pulling his mind back to her hold.

Emma did what she wanted with him. He was hard, more of a physical reaction than sign of any kind of desire, but to Emma it made no difference. She would wrench the hard-on from him if she had to. Her general lack of clothing helped as well, she didn't have to remove anything, a simple tug and push was enough. Emma threw him on the elevator floor and guided him deep in her before he had even chance to blink for the second time.

“Oh, sugar...There it is, give it to me,” Emma muttered, intoxicated with the endless depth opening up in his mind, the radiating heat of his skin. “Such a treat...” Emma kissed and licked every stretch of naked skin she could reach, flavoring the changes in him when she tore the innocence out of him, thrust after thrust.

“Piss off Janos,” she said, moving her hips with fast rhythm.

”Shaw is on the move, you better wrap this...Oh my. I can see your infatuation. He is cute,” Janos said, peaking inside the elevator. Emma waved her hand at his direction.

”Go find your own Janos, this one is mine. Be a dear and block Shaw while you are at it, hm?” Emma kept up with the motion, while she swept away the presence of Janos from the boys mind. Like smoothing sand after a wave struck it, a sudden movement of his mind stilled back to immobility.

“You owe me one,” Janos said and moved his hand, letting the elevator doors close.

“Actually, I owe him dozens, he just doesn't know it,” Emma said to the boy, who blinked in reply. He didn't remember how to speak anymore. She had leaned on his mind too hard. The rush and the sex had made her do that. That realization made Emma frown with sudden worry. Weakness like this around Shaw was always dangerous and tonight even more so. The boy laid still under her, staring up at her. Like a dead fish.  
When had she started to loose the control like this?

“Shit!” Emma cursed, slowly easing her mental touch. “Shit, shit! Wake up sugar,” she said, trying not to cause anymore damage. The boy moved weakly under her. Emma leaned to sniff his neck for one last time before getting off of him, the glorious innocence still clinging to his skin. She hadn't managed to take it all. She could have, if she had more time.

“Fuck you Shaw,” Emma muttered, and straightened her skirt. “Bastard can suck all the energy out of you, even when he isn't even in the fucking room. Shit!” The boy blinked, his eyes moving sluggishly from side to side. “Oh, I'm sorry sugar. I didn't want to leave you hanging like this."

Emma eased her mental hold some more. His leg kicked, a simple muscle spasm. Emma smiled. He was a fighter. She liked that. That must have been what made him so delicious.

“Don't worry sugar, you'll be fine. You wake up and think what a funny dream it was, and then you forget all about it,” Emma said and stepped over his twitching body, pressing the elevator door open as she went. “You are the sweetest thing I've had in awhile.”

It didn't matter what she said. He wouldn't remember any of it anyway. Emma didn't look back when the elevator doors closed behind her.

Afterward, when the evening had advanced far into the next day, Emma sat at the bar and drank her third vodka gimlet. She wasn't planning to get drunk, she only wanted the noise to stop for a minute. She needed to think.

“Interesting story I just heard from the concierge. Barkeep, what she's having,” Janos said, sitting down next to her. Emma didn't even glance at his direction. “Are you going to ask what I heard?”

“You will tell me anyway,” Emma said and drank some more. She knew Janos laughed at her, but she didn't care.

“Concierge told me that they had a bit of hassle, some young man got arrested for indecent exposure at the elevators. He screamed 'Grace' as they took him away.”

“Is that so?”

“That is so. I think you made a lasting expression on him,” Janos mocked and sampled the gimlet bartender placed in front of him. “You should make sure this doesn't get into Shaw's ears. He is in good mood now, but it never lasts.”

“So what? In the De Beers I go? He can't afford loosing me, no matter what I do,” Emma said, almost drunk enough to believe her own words. “The boy will remember nothing when he wakes up.”

“But you will remember everything,” Janos said and emptied the glass, pushing it away. “No matter how many of these you down between now and morning.”

“Go away Janos.”

“Good night Grace,” he said and left Emma to her drink.


End file.
